Rozdział 2: Żałoba Szkół Warszawskich
Następnego dnia, a był to poniedziałek, w Zespole Szkół, odbyła się minuta ciszy, poprzedzona uroczystym pochówkiem na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim. Wszyscy założyli czarny ubiór. Eliza Kaliska miała niemal same piątki, a zachowanie miała wzorowe. Jej chłopakiem był Ignacy Ponicki, uczeń tego samego liceum i kolega z klasy. Nie lubiono go, uważano za zacofanego, słuchał muzyki z lat osiemdziesiątych, Anny German i aspołecznego burżuja, uzależnionego od komputera. W rzeczywistości doświadczenia w gimnazjum i otoczeniu sprawiły, że wybrał życie izolacjonisty - rzadko kiedy rozmawiał z innymi. Mieszkał z rodziną na Bemowie, a konkretniej na Grotach. Było tam pełno domków bliźniaczych. A jednak Eliza i on zaprzyjaźnili się. Przedstawiła mu Ksawerego, swego brata bliźniaka. Był otwarty wobec jego rozmów, nieraz pomagał mu w zadaniach z języka angielskiego. Na wieść o śmierci Elizy, Ksawery załamał się. Podobnie jak matka i ojciec. W trakcie nauki wpadli na coś interesującego. Okazało się, że ktoś świadomie podżegał gimnazjum i liceum, by uznało Ignacego za aspołecznego. Razem wypędzili człowieka za to odpowiedzialnego - nie mogąc wytrzymać i bojąc się policji odszedł, zanim zamienił ostatnie zdanie. Ciało Elizy spoczęło. Ignacy położył marmurową tabliczkę z napisem "Non omnis moriar" i czerwoną różę. Szeptem powiedział przy Ksawerym "Au revoir". Bliźniak zabitej złożył na grobie białą, jako pierwszy spośród wszystkich. Wieść o śmierci Elizy Kaliskiej rodziła wszędzie obawy. W Pruszkowie licealistki chowały się w swych mieszkaniach. Nikt nie rozumiał powodu jej śmierci w tak okrutny sposób. W międzyczasie Jerzy Radosławski, badający sprawę wkurzył się i zamknął w biurze w Komendzie Głównej. Ofiar było już siedem, nic je nie łączyło, a zawsze umierały w ten sam sposób - rany na całym ciele, sama bielizna, przywiązane do krzyża i martwe w Wiśle. Zebrał poszlaki. Jedynie, co było wspólnego to licealistki. Wszystkie chodziły do różnych liceów. Zaparzył więc herbatę zieloną na uspokojenie i przy biurku zgromadził dowody. "Co może je łączyć?" - pytał się w swoim gabinecie. - "Nie rozumiem. Wszystkie ginęły w sposób rytualny gdzieś w mieście, ale nic je nie łączy. Co to mogło być? Kto to zrobił? Wszystko wskazuje na jakąś sektę." Niespodziewanie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Wejść. - odpowiedział. Wszedł taki młodzieniec, jakieś 25 lat, z bujną, czarną brodą i pofarbowanymi na biało długimi włosami. Miał jakieś 180 centymetrów wzrostu. Jego strój był wręcz komiczny. Miał zieloną bluzę letnią, ale nosił ją na lewym rękawie. Prawy leżał swobodnie, a część prawa ubrania była zapięta tak, że rękaw był z tyłu. Na głowie miał czarny, letni kapelusz wykonany ze słomy. Biały pasek kapelusza miał ciekawy wygląd - gołębie i gawronie pióra włożone w przestrzeń między kapeluszem, a paskiem. Dziwacznie ubrany obywatel wszedł i powiedział: - Dzień dobry. Jestem Wojciech Klusowski, kolega tragicznie zmarłej Elizy Kaliskiej. - Ah tak. Kojarzę pana. - mówił trochę roztargniony inspektor. - Próbowałem zrobić pewne śledztwo, ale... - Bo ja z pewnymi podejrzeniami. Właściwie to z kolegą Ponickim. Dojdzie. Miał problemy z dojazdem. Ignacy wszedł. Miał na sobie dżinsowe spodnie i bluzę, idealnie zrobione na lato. Na dworze było ze trzydzieści stopni i padało, było niemal jak w Wietnamie - mokro i gorąco. Ignacy i Wojtek znali się, bo Eliza z Ksawerym mieli całkiem sporo przyjaciół. Zdziwili się, gdy dowiedzieli się o jej kontaktach ze studentami. Rówieśnik Kaliskiej i jej brat bliźniak usiedli na krzesłach w gabinecie Radosławskiego. - Chyba wiemy, gdzie jest pies pogrzebany. - Słucham. Każdy szczegół się przyda. - Przez okrągły miesiąc obserwowaliśmy zbrodnie dokonane na licealistkach. - zaczął Przemek. - Jednak zaobserwowaliśmy, że te licealistki były towarzyskie, lecz tym samym trochę zamknięte przed światem i skupione na nauce. Eliza taka nie była. Zauważyliśmy, że zamordowano też parę studentek, lecz one były zadźgane trzynaście razy nożem, a ich oczy były zwrócone w stronę Wenus. Wydawało się nam, że morderstwa te nie są powiązane, aczkolwiek zauważyliśmy trzy podobieństwa. - Więc jednak coś je łączy. Pomóżcie więc polskiej policji. Na jego twarzy wystąpił uśmiech. Chyba wreszcie złapał trop. - Może pan nie zauważył trzech rzechy. - zaczął Ignacy - Oto pierwsza: kwiaty. Tak. Jakiś tajemniczy jegomość przysłał Elizie kwiaty. Nie byle jakie, bowiem były to herbaciane róże. Eliza miała porozmawiać z kimś na Rynku Starego Miasta sama, jednak potem nie przyszła do domu. - Jestem świadkiem. - powiedział Ksawery. - Eliza miała być w domu na dwudziestą. - Dziękuję przyjacielu. Druga sprawa: komórki. Przy ofiarach nie było zadnych. Nie znaleziono też żadnego sygnału po urządzeniach. - To muszą być dobrze zorganizowani przestępcy. - powiedział student. - Tak. Wojtek wysnuł taką tezę przed śmiercią Elizy. - Wygląda na to, że hakerzy są nie tylko dobrze doświadczeni w tych rzeczach, ale też znają się na swej robocie. Poza tym normalny człowiek nie ma takiej psychiki, by w tak okrutny sposób zabijać człowieka, a tym bardziej kobietę. To muszą być wyrafinowani mordercy. I ostatnia rzecz: nauka. Wiele razy słyszeliśmy od Elizy, że ktoś pomagał w nauce na egzaminy ofierze. Prawdopodobnie w domu usypiał je i zabijał. - Z tym, że nie było to w jednym domu. Osoby chodziły do różnych miejsc, lecz w jednej dzielnicy. - To mi było potrzebne. - zerwał się na równe nogi i zrobił herbatę - Która to dzielnica, jeśli można wiedzieć? - Jelonki. - odpowiedział Wojtek. - Północne, czy południowe? - Obydwa. - Rany. Spory obszar. - Spokojnie. Jeśli moglibyśmy razem z panem tam ruszyć, chętnie pomożemy. Dorabiam na studia, jako prywatny detektyw. - Dobra. Pojadę razem z wami. Ruszyli więc tam. Pojechali pod komisariat dzielnicowy policji i koło niego zaparkowali samochód. Doszli do wzgórza w połowie drogi między amfiteatrem, a kościołem. Niedaleko było paru licealistów, rozmawiali o czymś, jednak byli widać bardzo przytłoczeni i zasmuceni. NIe chciało im się pewnie nawet rozmawiać. Wkrótce Ksawery powiedział: - Widzę budynek. Na południe, koło tego gimnazjum. - pokazał palcem. - Tak. - mówił Ignacy. - Tak. To na pewno ten wysoki. Adres był klatka pierwsza mieszkanie na ostatnim piętrze, widok na centrum i Bielany. - Do roboty. Dam wam gazową broń. Dał Ignacemu, Wojciechowi i Ksaweremu po egzemplarzu urządzenia. Poszli więc do domofonu, a policjant załatwił przejście przez podszycie się pod listonosza. To była stara sztuczka, stosowana z dobrym skutkiem od wielu lat. Kategoria:Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady Kategoria:Opowiadania użytkownika CreationKeeper